Miss Survivor 2013
Miss Survivor 2013 was the second annual edition of the RHAP-sponsored Miss Survivor competition. It featured female contestants from Survivor: One World and Survivor: Philippines going through a series of popular votes, interviews, and debates to be crowned the title of "Miss Survivor". RC Saint-Amour was crowned Miss Survivor 2013 on February 12, 2013. First Round: Popular Vote More than 4,000 votes were cast in the first round of voting. On January 22, the vote totals for the first round and the Top 3 were revealed with Rob, Nicole, and official vote tabulator Curt Clark.The LIVE Miss Survivor 2013 Top 3 Finalist Countdown Show The results are as follows: Note: The Top 3 are listed in alphabetical order by first name. Top Three: Chelsea Meissner, Kim Spradlin, RC Saint-Amour 4. Abi-Maria Gomes-909 votes 5. Angie Layton-856 votes 6. Kat Edorsson-681 votes 7. Christina Cha-557 votes 8. Denise Stapley-541 votes 9. Sarah Dawson-486 votes 10. Lisa Whelchel-438 votes 11. Katie Hansen-357 votes 12. Monica Culpepper-220 votes 13. Alicia Rosa-145 votes 14. Sabrina Thompson-122 votes 15. Kourtney Moon-119 votes 16. Dana Lambert-46 votes 17. Nina Acosta-40 votes 18. Roxy Morris-30 votes Second Round: Top 3 Interviews and Debate The Abi-Maria Controversy After the first round of voting was over and the finalists had been announced, Abi-Maria stepped forward to complain that she had been out of the country during the voting and had been unable to campaign. She requested that the finals be extended to include four people so that she could participate in the debate. Her campaign created a fake finalist interview video by splicing together footage of Rob's interview with RC and footage of Abi-Maria.Abi-Maria RHAP Interview The controversy grew to the point that Rob had to fold an emergency podcast.Russell, Parvati Discuss the Miss Survivor Write-In Controversy Russell Hantz and original Miss Survivor Parvati Shallow weighed in on the controversy and Rob read a statement from the Abi-Maria camp. Ultimately, Rob left the decision up to the finalists, if all three agreed then Abi would be allowed to run and participate. RC took the stance that it would be unfair for Abi to be included and thus Abi was barred from continuing in the competition. Kim's Interview - January 28Miss Survivor 2013 Finalist Interview: Kim Spradlin Kim was the first Miss Survivor finalist to give an interview. Kim was humbled by the nomination and talked about her upcoming wedding. For her talent, she went back to her old bag of tricks, telling Rob what animals her opponents resembled. She then answered questions from the RHAP community. Kim stated that she would not shave her head if she won the competition. RC's Interview - January 28Miss Survivor 2013 Finalist Interview: RC Saint-Amour RC started off by thanking Rob and her campaign manager Tim Lamaster. She claimed that winning Miss Survivor was more important to her than winning Survivor. For her talent, she played the Survivor theme song on a whistle. Finally, she answered questions from the RHAP community. Chelsea's Interview - February 1Miss Survivor 2013 Finalist Interview: Chelsea Meissner In a departure from her final tribal council speech, Chelsea chose to remain seated for her opening statements. She talked about the charity she was involved in and stated that winning Miss Survivor would help her get rid of the "no votes" stigma. For her talents, she played spoons on her knee, made a noise by hitting herself in the head, and shot-gunned a beer in 9.5 seconds. She then took questions from the RHAP community. Debate - February 6The LIVE 2013 Miss Survivor Debate with Chelsea, Kim & RC The three finalists came together for a live debate, moderated by Rob. RC wore her bikini in the debate to fulfill a campaign promise because those were really important to her. The women answered numerous questions from the listeners, agreeing on most. Final Vote Reveal and Crowning The final round of voting opened on February 7 and ran until February 10.Vote for the Winner of Miss Survivor 2013 After 6600 votes were cast, the final results were announced on February 12.Crowning Miss Survivor 2013 in our Final Results Show Reigning Miss Survivor Parvati Shallow was with Rob and Nicole in the studio for the result. She showed off the prizes for Miss Survivor which included: a sash, an 8x10 of Sash, and a beautiful pink tundra hat. Curt Clark appeared on the podcast to deliver the results. RC was revealed as the winner of Miss Survivor with 47% of the final votes cast; Chelsea finished as the first runner-up with 33%, and Kim came in third with 20%. Both RC and Kim called into the show to give their reactions. Other Facts * * References External Links * Category:Miss and Mr. Survivor